


Stripper Squad

by mazabm



Category: MVOH Productions, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley was a stripper.  It was her job and she was damn good at it.  She worked at Real S: Waves night club.  It was a nice job, one that helped her and her roommate Bryn keep the lights on.  Yes Bryn was also a stripper and she was also damn good at it.<br/>See once upon a time Nia got dragged to the stripper club along with her coworker Chase by their over controlling, over demanding boss, Quan. Quan thought it would be hilarious to drag the two {what he believed} prudish sticks in the mud over to the local stripper joint.   Quan unfortunately underestimated Nia and Chase.</p><p>Or a shorter alternative<br/>There are drugs, guns, and tension so strong you can feel it across the room.<br/>A MVOH Production!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripper Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to  
> Friendship and finally finishing things.
> 
> For  
> Bryn, actually all of us really. I want to entertain folks and I got way too into this. I blame Bryn and I don’t want to see this anywhere but Tumblr y'all. I am serious!! I love you guys and I talk too much.
> 
> And sorry to everyone who came upon this just chilling, sometime imagination just goes.

**Here Is a Story.**  
It may not be a true story or a great tale for the ages. It is simply a story about people who meet, and maybe they were destined to meet or maybe its chance. Or maybe, it is just people doing their job.  
So Once Ashley was a stripper. It was her job and she was damn good at it. She worked at Real S: Waves night club. It was a nice job, one that helped her and her roommate Bryn keep the lights on. Yes Bryn was also a stripper and she was also damn good at it. She played off of her innocent factors and had gross old men come back night after night. Ashley on the other hand also looked young but she attracted older mature men who couldn't get enough of Ashley's butt. Ashley smiled and bared it but anyone who knew Ashley knew that the only one Ashley had eyes for was Nia. See once upon a time Nia got dragged to the stripper club along with her coworker Chase by their over controlling, over demanding boss, Quan. Quan thought it would be hilarious to drag the two {what he believed} prudish sticks in the mud over to the local stripper joint. (He was already pretty well known at the joint even somehow managing to befriend Ashley over time). Quan unfortunately underestimated Nia and Chase.  
                                                                            ~~~  
Nia walks in like she owned the place and all eyes that weren't on the strippers went on her. Even Ashley, midway through a performance managed to make contact with the woman. She was immediately entranced by the woman in the black business attire who looked over all the others with nothing but boredom in her eyes. That is until she focused on Ashley. There a spark was clearly lit and the smirk on Nia's face was mirrored on the other woman.  
                                                                                      ~~~  
Chase on the other hand walked in behind Nia rapidly talking into his Bluetooth and tapping away at his tablet. Nia steered him toward a table and went to order him a drink shaking her head at his dedication. Quan then grabbed the tablet from Chase's hand telling him.  
"I didn't bring you here to the club to work. I brought you here to relax." Quan then slipped Chase a few 20 dollar bills. "You'll need them for later." He said with a wink. Bryn who also was working as one of the waitresses walked over by his table.  
"Hey there!" She says, hooded dark eyes glancing over the man. "Want me to get you something special?" Her voice drops several octaves and she smirks, red lipstick gleaming. Chase clearly flustered sat back in his seat.  
"Um... No my friend,” And he looked around for Nia who was standing near the stage staring at Ashley with a challenge in her eyes. Ashley was returning it a perfected work smile on her face.  
"Come on now." Bryn says grabbing his hand. "You don't want anything at all?”  
"No,” He starts but Quan walks back by and claps him on his shoulder.  
"I got you a dance,” And the smile on Quan’s face is a teasing one. "So take the young lady up on her offer." And Quan's smirk was more 'because I want you to be in debt to me' and less 'you'll thank me later.' Chase looked into Bryn's eyes expecting to see the same evil but instead Bryn’s were smiling, gentle amusement dancing in her eyes.  
"Come on" she said tugging on his hand. "Let's go somewhere more private.... shall we?" Chase looked up at Quan who only smirked and moved out the way.  
“Okay...” He says allowing Bryn to pull him up and towards the back.  
                                                                    ~~~  
Quan presses his hand to his ear, digging the earbud in further.  
“Do not forget why we are really here.” He says, hoping it just looks like he's mouthing to the music that's thumping the ground.  
Nia allows a dark smirk to cross her lips and puts a hand on her hip, and she stares Ashley down, who only looks vaguely amused by the attention.  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about that L.” She says before pulling ten out her wallet and pushing her way to the front of the crowd of horny men and a few women. Ashley doesn’t react when Nia pushes the two twenties between the tiny straps in Ashley’s dark blue thong. Ashley just hits another impressive spin before leaning in and closing the difference between them and kisses Nia. Nia’s eyebrows shoot up but she leans in and deepens the kiss and when they break apart, there is cheering in the crowd and Nia stares at Ashley with blown eyed pupils.  
“Does this mean I get a private dance?” Nia says and the chuckle Ashley releases makes her smile.  
“Lucky bitch.” Someone mutters and Nia can’t help nodding in agreement.  
                          ~~~  
When the door closes Chase actually jumps and Bryn lets loose a little laugh. The music is still playing in the room as if they were still in the main room and Chase looks around for a speaker.  
“Take a seat.” Bryn says and there is a single chair in the room. “Don’t be scared sweetheart.” He watches her slip off the tight short shorts on her legs and then she is straddling herself on his lap. “I don’t bite.” And she laughs leaning in to graze his neck. “Much.” And she nips lightly at his neck and he lets his head fall back.  
“You don’t know my name.” He says and she leans back, putting a gentle hold on his shoulders.  
“What’s your name sweetheart?” She says figuring this must be one of his kinks.  
“Chase.” He mutters and she smiles.  
“Cute.” Now to business. “Do you know the rules?” And he shakes his head, staring at her. She shifts gently grinding into him. “You can look, admire, and talk.” Her lips skim his neck. “But no touching.” And then Bryn really goes to work moving her hips in such a way that he has to put his hands behind his head. She slips her skimpy black shirt off revealing a fabulous body. And Chase struggled a little in not reaching out to touch it. “I knew that beneath that nervousness you would get into it.” Bryn coons and her legs clench around him and she moans. And then the song is over and Bryn is standing back up and Chase is pressing his money into her hand.  
“Thank you.” He says and Bryn looks at him something almost like confusion on her face.  
“That…” She starts. “That is my line.” And Chase turns away from her, a clear blush on his face and Bryn does that soft gentle laugh and she reaches out and grabs his chin, turning him to face her. “That was fun.” And she just gently rubs his cheek. “Never change.” She turns to leave then, another performance coming.  
“Hey,” He says and she turns around, a question in her eyes. “What’s your name?” And she smiles giving a small curtsy.  
“Princess.”  
                              ~~~  
When Ashley finishes performing she does cross by Nia’s table where the woman sits by herself nursing one of the house favorites, Brutal Volcano. The red drink gleams on the table and Nia looks up to face the other woman.  
“That was some kiss.” She says and Ashley nods.  
“I’m pretty good with my mouth.” She says and Nia turns away, a dark chuckle coming to her lips.  
“Are you coming to retrieve me to get a private dance?” Nia asks hopefulness coming into her voice and Ashley slips onto the chair beside her.  
“No actually, I just came to ask if you wanted a refill.” And Nia shakes her head and pulls out another ten.  
“If you would be so kind,” And Ashley vanishes with the same grace that she showed up with. Nia hears a low groan in her ear and she laughs.  
“I take it the little one got to you.” She says and Chase curses her name.  
“I heard you after the other one kissed you G. You don’t get to give judgement.” And Nia shakes her head.  
“Don’t let her distract you from the main objective, B." Nia says and Chase snorts.  
“I’m not a rookie. Now go back to wooing your stripper.” And the earbud disconnects. Ashley comes back holding two drinks in her hand.  
“A Brutal Volcano for you,” She says. “And a Blue Moon for me.” And Nia takes the drink from her with a thankful smile.  
“You’re going to drink with me?” And when Ashley nods, Nia leans in. “I don’t even know you’re name.” And Ashley tips her drink to her and takes a sip.  
“Duchess.” Quan says and a flash of irritation crosses Nia’s face. “I’m glad you’re already introducing yourself.” Ashley looks up to him, the work smile crossing her face again.  
“Hello Quan. I’m assuming that she is one of yours.” And Quan snorts and Nia recoils.  
“Hell no.” He says. “She works for me.” He gestures to Nia. “Nia meet Duchess. Duchess met Nia.” And Nia sticks her hand out to shake Ashley’s without even thinking and pulls it back to the sound of Quan chuckling.  
“What do you want Quan?” Ashley asks reaching for Nia’s hand and Quan lies a three 100s on the table. “Whatever you’ll give me.” And Ashley looks up, exaggeratedly batting her eyes.  
“Okay then…” She says and she tightens her hold on Nia’s hand. “You know where to go.” And Quan nods smirking before leaving them, then Ashley leans into Nia. “You can watch if you want.” Nia leans back staring down at her.  
“Will it cost me?” And Ashley smiles.  
“I’ll take it off Quan.”  
                                                                     ~~~  
Chase walks down the hallway seeing a door, he tries it and it’s unlocked so he pushes his way in. It’s a closet and there are big brown bags on the floor, he walks forward to check them out and then the door is slammed behind him. He reaches the door too late. He’s locked in. He resists the urge to scream.  
                                               ~~~  
Quan is sitting in his seat like a king when they walk in. If he cares that Nia is there he doesn't show it because he’s staring at Ashley.  
“Just like old times?” He asks and Ashley frowns.  
“You sit there.” She says pointing to a small sofa in the corner and Nia goes. And then she stands in front of Quan. ‘You want the usual?” And Quan shrugs leaning forward.  
“Surprise me.” The music starts and so does Ashley.  
The outfit for any dancer who isn’t performing are tight black shirts and black shorts that come to the cuff of the ass. Ashley's shirt is cut to expose her stomach and back and shoulders and is practically a scrap of black on her body. It slips off with a perfected ease fully exposing the tight lacy dark blue lingerie to them. She twists and turns her body almost like she's not even caring Quan and Nia are there. Somewhere the black shorts vanish to join the shirt. When Nia glances at Quan she sees him staring enraptured at Ashley almost like he's under a trance. Ashley spins for them moving sensuously and slowly and it's almost a blink when she's right in front of Quan and leaning in to kiss him. Nia watches them and sees that this is not like the kiss from earlier. The kiss from earlier had been one of promise, a sex kiss, an interest kiss and that was all. This kiss between Ashley and Quan, this kiss was one of intimacy and history and a fierce burn of jealousy coursed through Nia. She must make a sound though because Ashley stops kissing Quan and looks at Nia. A sound comes from Quan and it could be a moan, it could be a laugh.  
"Come here." Ashley says.  
                                                  ~~~  
"Princess!" David yells, jogging over to the woman who just appeared from behind the red curtain. She had three other private performances to give after Chase and she was getting ready to go on stage.  
"What is it?" She asked David. David was the bouncer for the club, typically the ladies could handle themselves but when they couldn't he was there to help.  
"Where is the first dude you were with?' And Bryn looks around not seeing the head of Chase anywhere.  
"Um..." She starts, he should have been returned to the main room by now.  
"He didn't leave. He is still here somewhere." David says. "Can you please go find him? I don't want to have to worry M about this." And Bryn smiles at him hoping none of the worry appears on her face.  
"No problem D.” She says before slipping out back through the red curtain towards the back rooms.  
                                                    ~~~  
Nia shakes her head and presses herself back into the seat. Ashley’s expression does not fall, she just gives Nia an inquisitive look.  
“I didn’t pay for that.” Nia says and Quan makes that sound again. The jealous feeling in Nia’s throat doesn't go away and she stands up. “In fact I shouldn't even be here.” Ashley grinds down on Quan and he moans and Nia’s walking out before she even can fully process it.  
“Nia!” She hears Quan call but she doesn’t stop.  
                                          ~~~  
“L!” Chase says, pressing his hand to his ear. “G!” And he groans. “Either of you please come in!” There is silence on the intercoms and Chase growls banging on the door. “Hey anyone please!”  
The door flies open and Chase takes a step back staring at the beautiful face of Bryn.  
“Need a little help?” She asks and he smiles his most innocent smile and she stares at him suspiciously.  
“I… got lost.” He says and she crosses her arms giving him a judging look.  
“Uh huh…” She says, clearly disbelieving.  
“I thought this was the bathroom. Scout honor.” And Bryn rolls her eyes before reaching her hand out to grab his hand.  
“Come on. I can show you.”  
                                     ~~~  
Nia slinks back into the main room trying not to look sullen. She knows she reacted childishly but there was something about seeing Duchess and Quan together that made something in her blood boil. She quickly grabs another drink, a Blue Moon this time and ignores the feeling as the flash of the memory comes back, Duchess's lips on him, and his lips on hers. She slams her drink on the table a little too hard and the drink sloshes all over her hand and she forces herself to take deep breaths. This was becoming a bigger problem than she thought it would be, all because she had gone and developed some crush on a stripper! An extremely good looking stripper but still, a stripper none the less. She finally glances up around the room, sees the big guy by the door doing what she's doing, bouncer, her mind reminds her. The man behind the counter, a short glasses wearing individual is also doing the same. They make eye contact, and the bartender raises a glass to her, something dark in his eyes. Why hadn't Quan and Duchess come back yet? And where was Chase?  
                                                                ~~~  
Bryn led Chase to the bathroom. A small hand on his arm tugging him gently down the dark hallway.  
"You're not leading me here to kill me right?" He jokingly asked and Bryn looked behind her to smile gently at him.  
"I'm taking u to the private bathroom, the other one is gross." She says and he nods. It's not far and they're there before he knows it.  
"Um Princess," he starts "my shirt got wet with something in that closet" a quick touch to it reveals that its blood but he darts his hand away before she sees it.  
"Just take it off." She says sending him a flirting glance.  
"We have extras somewhere in here.” Chase pulls his shirt off and Bryn spins around holding an extra shirt and promptly drops it and licks her lips in an absolutely no doubt about it way.  
"Who knew what you were hiding underneath those clothes. You look really good.” Chase flushes bright and powerful and kind of hunches over himself before looking at Bryn with a vulnerable look.  
"You say that to everyone." He says seeing the way she flinches but moves closer to him.  
"You're not everyone, sweetie." He looks down on her, something crossing his eyes and leaving too soon to be identified before she kisses him and he grips a firm grip in her hair showing he wasn't leaving anytime soon.  
                                                                ~~~  
Quan finally slinks back in a hand his ear, an irritated expression on his face.  
“G, I am going to kick your ass. Did you find anything?” Nia ducks her head down avoiding his eyes because even looking at him still causes fierce anger to course through her.  
“Nope but the bartender is creepy as fuck.” She says hoping her voice doesn't sound full of the jealously she was feeling. Quan chuckles, clearly if he does hear it choosing to ignore it for being more in favor of the job.  
“I’ll check it out and the bouncer will let you back to go back to her if you walk now.” He says and Nia is confused.  
“What?” And she looks up to see him shaking his head at her from across the room.  
“I am not blind, woman. Now hurry up and get back there.” Nia flashes him a smile because clearly maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed.  
                                                     ~~~  
“What is your real name?” Chase mummers into Bryn’s lips and Bryn pulls back glancing at him with a criticizing look, he immediately back tracks. “You don’t have to tell me.” And she sighs, backing from him.  
“No it’s okay.” She says, She looks up to him. “I don't normally do this.” She says.  
“What?” He says trying to make a joke. “Kissing strangers in bathrooms?” And Bryn just sends him a soft look.  
“Kiss clients.” She says. “Feel more than a” And she drifts off looking away. “I use to think I was the dating type.” She looks him in his eye, sometime sad in her eyes. “I am not.” Something clenches in Chase’s heart at that and an overwhelming feeling to tell her everything occurs.  
“I guess I can see why.” He says backing up from her to pull a shirt on and missing the saddened look on Bryn’s face.  
“I am not a whore.” She finally settles on saying. “I know what I do makes it seems that way but I’m not and this,” She says gesturing between the two of them. “I don't know what to do with it. Somehow even though we just met I feel like you’re a godsend, who can see through these masks.” And doesn't that make Chase feel a bit like a dick bag. He allows silence to mull between them, Bryn clearly regretting saying anything. Its takes him a second to make a decision and also to make sure his earbud is on the right frequency.  
“After all this is over can I buy you breakfast?” And Bryn blinks twice, confusion in her eyes.  
“But,” And he touches her shoulders, looking at her like she is the innocent one now.  
“Just breakfast. I want to get to know the real you behind the masks. I want to see if you'll still feel whatever you feel if you see behind mine.” And Bryn studies his face than looking for the masks and it's almost like watching two identical layers being laid on top of each other but there is clearly steel lurking in Chase’s core and she reevaluates him and he finally begins to move to the door.  
“Hey.” He says suddenly looking back and there is something different in him. Bryn can’t tell if he is changing from the innocent blushing man she met before to clearly someone else, shifting his masks in a way only professionals can, or if she is just seeing things. “I am not leaving through the front.” And then he is gone and Bryn moves quickly in heels but when she also gets out into the hallway, he is gone like she imagined him.  
                                    ~~~

Nia slips back into the back slowly now aware of the maze of rooms that is the back. ‘Strippers,’ she remembers Quan saying on more than one occasion. ‘Are not whores. What they do is there discretion and how they pay the bills. They are grown.’ The halls are quiet save the low steady ever present thump of the bass of music. She expected more people to be back here but she guesses as time steadily ticked on, the rush hour of the club was coming to an end.  
“Hey.” Ashley stands in a dark shadow of the hall, watching Nia with hesitant eyes. “Follow me.” Nia does not slow following the woman through a building much bigger than she first believed, Ashley makes a turn and then Nia feels a strong hand grip her arm and pull her close.  
“Why did you leave?” Ashley rumbles in Nia’s ear and Nia flushes at the feeling of a warm body pressed to hers.  
"I didn't want to see that." And Ashley rumble a low in her ear.  
"Because of me or because of him?" And Nia separates herself and stares at her.  
"Maybe both?" She looks down and Ashley sighs reaching for her hand.  
"Come on." She says pulling Nia down the hall.  
"Won't you get in trouble? I can't pay you." Nia says and Ashley looks back with a gleaming smile.  
"I've already met my quota for the night, for the rest of the night I can do what I want." Nia shows surprise at this, she didn't know strippers had a quota. "And I just want to do what you want. We can cuddle, talk, and hold hands." Ashley's smile is gentle and Nia beams back.  
"Like a platonic boyfriend?" She asks and the confused bemused expression on Ashley's face is cute.  
"What?" And Nia opens her mouth to explain as Chase voice comes in.  
"I'm in the back, I think I got something." He says.  
"Careful B." Quan answers and Nia continues to explain to Ashley letting her lead the way to where they're going.

                                              ~~~  
Chase stalks through the back, it quiet back here and clean. He sees a steel door and opens it to reveal the back and dark shadows meeting. It's clearly a drug deal and he can't believe his luck. He slinks closer and almost chuckles.  
"Bartender." He mutters knowing that while Nia has tuned them out, Quan is outlining everything that Chase is saying. The man that the bartender is meeting with walks away with his package and Chase makes sure he's well in the shadows when the bartender looks around. "White Toyota, 2010 make, license plate 25days." Quan snorts.  
"25 days till Christmas." The door opens up from behind him, screeching something horrible.  
"B?" And "Chase?" Quan and another voice say in sync and Chase looks up in time to see the glint of the gun from the Bartender.  
"Bryn get down!" He hears her scream and his heart and his mind go dark.  
                                                                ~~~  
Nia hears the gun go off in her ear and flinches hard in Ashley's arm and the woman just continues to stroke in her hair.  
"I'm sorry." Nia says as she rips herself from Ashley's arms. "Something happened." Quan is screaming in her ear. Chase isn't answering. What if he's dead? Get yourself together Nia!  
"B! B! Chase! Answer me. What's happened? Officer down. I think my officer is down." Even now Quan's voice despite being louder is still cold and controlled.  
"I'm coming with you." Ashley says and Nia hadn't even realized she was running.  
"What is his last location? “ Quan is still trying to get Chase to answer and Nia snaps. "Where is he?!"  
"Relax both of you!" Chase snarls. And both Quan and Nia stop speaking. "Location: south, outside of Real S: Waves nightclub. Civilian down. Bryn is down. Yes I know your name, I'm sorry" And that's not for either of them the sweet tone that the last statement is phased in. "Bryn. Her name is Bryn."  
"Bryn." Nia says and Ashley freezes.  
"What's happened?" Ashley says. "What did you do to Bryn?? What happened??"  
"Nia stay where you are." Chase says. "I think the Bartender is back inside."  
"How?" Nia looks down the halls and see they're as empty as they were earlier. Ashley grabs her arm.  
"What happened to Bryn?" And her eyes are begging for good news.  
"Don't tell her." Quan says and Nia looks away.  
"Move Nia to the front now." Chase says and Nia switches directions on a dime with Ashley cursing her name after her. "It's an underground tunnel connecting the club with the alley."  
"Chase don't you dare go in that tunnel or I will flay you alive." Quan snaps. There is no answer from Chase. ."Damnit Chase!"  
"Um." And the voice on the other end is definitely not Chase. "Bryn here and I am kind of bleeding out so if you guys could be so kind as to get an ambulance that would be great."  
                                                            ~~~  
Chase shuts the tunnel door above him quietly. He moves like a panther, his gun tight in his dos hand, the black shirt of the club clinging to him. His mind keeps flashing back to those seconds after he yelled at Bryn.  
_"Bryn get down." Everything moves in slow motion. The man pulls the trigger, Bryn screams like something is being ripped from her. It is. His mind supplies. She's been shot. Bryn going down, blood splattering. He's by her side in her second pulling her to behind cover. His own gun feels slippery in his hand. Her blood is making it slippery his mind supplies helpfully for him again. The bullets from the other man go wide and Chase doesn't bother wasting bullets. It's quiet and when he looks back out the man is gone and Chase curses._  
_"Bitch." Bryn says, her carefully done face now looking tired and tear stained. "It hurts like a bitch." And Chase's chuckle is weak to his own ears._  
_"Never been shot before? He asked applying pressure to her wound and the pained sound she makes ignites his anger._  
_"Do I look like I've been shot before?" She snaps. "If I bleed out I'm going to come back and kill you." And Chase pushes her hair back with tenderness._  
_"It just grazed you." His earbud sparks to life with the sound of Quan and Nia asking for his location and he sighs._  
_"Relax both of you!" He snarls. And both Quan and Nia stop speaking. "Location: south, outside of Waves nightclub. Civilian down. Bryn is down." And she looks at him with confusion._  
_"You know my name?" And he has the gall to look ashamed._  
_“Yes I know your name, I'm sorry." There is a beat of silence on the radio and he keeps going. "Bryn. Her name is Bryn." Dots began to connect in his head and he curses._  
_"I know where he went." He mutters to Bryn and she is far too pale. He stands up from her. “Keep pressure on it.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes but does as she’s told. He walks out from behind the cover and sees what he thought he would see a metal door in the ground. "Nia stay where you are." Chase says. "I think the Bartender is back inside." He can feel their confusion over the line._  
_"How?" She asks._  
_"Don't tell her." Quan says. Chase opens up the door, it glides open with no sound and he sees it only leads one way, back into the club._  
_"Move Nia to the front now." Chase says. "It's an underground tunnel connecting the club with the alley."_  
_"Chase don't you dare go in that tunnel or I will flay you alive." Quan snaps and Chase sighs slipping the earbud from his ear. He moves back to Bryn slipping her the earbud._  
_“These people will help you if I don’t come back.” She scrutinizing him and her tsks shaking her head._  
_“You’re about to do something stupid aren’t you?” She says and he smiles at her._  
_“My name is Chase Richardson, daring, not stupid, is practically my middle name.” Bryn rolls her eyes._  
_“My god you’re all the same.” She pushes at him gently winching as she does. “Go.” He leans down and she sighs before closing the distance and kissing him. It’s a soft kiss, a good bye kiss? “Good luck and when I see you again you better believe when I see you again, dead or alive, I am going to have some words.” Chase chuckles._  
_“I’ll take you up on that.” Bryn tries to shift up and moans in pain and it hits him like a bucket of ice water and he seals up and just turns around and walks away._  
He sees a door in the dark tunnel ahead, gently lit and he reaches his hand to his ear to tell Quan and lets it fall when he remembers. He takes a deep breath, steadies his gun.  
                                                      ~~~  
Nia and Ashley practically run to the front of the club, Ashley slipping away to talk to the big teddy bear man at the door as Nia began making her way to the bar deciding to be able to see the entire club if their man came back.  
“The bartender’s name is {censored}.” She hears Quan bang something in frustration. “If he hadn’t taken his earbud.” Nia scoffed.  
“It’s done, move on.” He grumbles something under his breath and Nia sees Ashley and the teddy bear man, David make their way to the DJ. The crowd at the club had shrunk to what she assumed to be regulars and creepers as everyone seemed paired off and or quietly minding their own business. And then there are the sounds of gunshots. Nia is amazed that with all the evolution that humanity has their flight or fight instinct is still so firmly ingrained in them. She hears the music stop but her eyes are too busy roving the club looking for a sign. There are six gunshots sounded and then it stops. People are screaming but she doesn’t think the shooting is actually happening in this room.  
“G! What is happening?” The return to their codenames means that Quan has put his anger on hold.  
“Everyone calm down.” She peeks back to see the bouncer glaring something fierce at the crowd and the several workers at the club merely raise their eyebrows. “Anyone who works at Waves if you will please remain, I am sorry to inform our guests that there are disturbances that may endanger their safety.” Ambulance sounds and lights flash at that exact moment along with police cars and it clears out pretty quickly. Ashley is by Nia’s side tugging her arm to pull her back to behind the curtain.  
“The sound came from this way.”  
“Checking the disturbance.” Nia says and Quan growls low in her ear.  
“Higher ups are here, no matter what just make sure that B is okay and make sure he knows I am going to strangle him.” Another gunshot sounds and Nia takes off.  
“Stay here!” She yells at Ashley who just gives her a ‘are you kidding’ look at together they take off towards a sliver door.  
“This is normally locked.” Ashley says. “It’s where all the extra alcohol is kept.” And Nia pulls her gun out and holds it close.  
“Stay behind me.” She tells her and Ashley nods and then she’s pulling the door open.  
                                       ~~~  
“It’s over.” Chase calls to the man. “We have the building surrounded.” The tunnel had led to an underground basement where there had been all types of drugs growing and in production. That unfortunately meant that the room was practically boiling and he can feel sweat dripping down his back. “If you surrender and help us catch more people, I am sure we can cut you a deal.” He yells. A gunshot answers him. Honestly when he first entered the room he had been ready to kill the man, an innocent, Bryn, his brain reminded him, had been hurt. But that didn’t matter, no his job mattered and he had to bring someone in alive. “Come on, no one else has to get hurt tonight.” No bullet answers that one.  
“Okay enough of that.” He hears and he peeks out to see Nia in all her glory with a gun to the man’s head.  
“Drop the gun.” The man hesitates. “Now Mr. Whisby I do not have all day.” He sees the stripper from earlier behind Nia regarding her with not exactly a child friendly expression on her face and he looks away. He man drops his gun and Nia quickly hustles him into handcuffs.  
“Hey G.” He says. “About time.” The look Nia gives him is too full of relief and she just reaches up to throw him the earbud.  
“Hey L.” Chase says and he hears Quan take a deep breath.  
“I will have your head for this Richardson.” He says in a very calm voice and Chase chuckles.  
“I know.” He says feeling something like frustrated affection cross over the line.  
“Look man I know what this looks like but I plead insanity.” And Nia laughs in the man’s face.  
“I bet you do.”  
                                                       ~~~  
They escort Jeffery out of the club, news reporters being right outside the circle of police cars and ambulance. Ashley takes one look at the news reporters and fades from their side.  
“She knows she has to give her statement.” He says out the counter of his mouth to Nia and Nia just glances back to the woman, a very non-child friendly expression on her face.  
“I’ll get one.”  
Quan stalks towards them, a grin on his face.  
“We did it. I don’t know how we did considering who I had to work with but we did it.” And Nia and Quan don’t even look offended because Quan couldn’t compliment someone or be kind without having a something mean to slide in. He claps Chase on the back and then points his way towards the open ambulance. “One injury, you should go check on her.”  
“Playing matchmaker boss? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Chase snarks and Quan glares so hard Chase expects his body to melt away.  
“I am still going to murder you and hide the body so you might want to go say your goodbyes to the little lady.” And Chase chuckles.  
“I’m going.”  
Bryn is sitting up, white guaze wrapped around where the bullet grazed her. She focuses on him with that look and he doesn’t know whether to kiss her or to drop to his knees and beg for forgivness.  
“I remember saying something about breakfast when this is all over.” He says and she just gazes at him.  
“I don’t even know you.” She says and something in heart shatters even as he smiles at her.  
“You know my name.” He says weakly and she sighs and looks away before she reaches a hand out to grab him and pull him in and kiss him. A paramedic makes a little explosion sound of frustration, and the beepers they have connected to her heart beat stop and then increase. And maybe this is the movie ending and this scene fades to their wedding kiss except it doesn’t.  
“So breakfast?” Chase asks and Bryn just shakes her head with a small smile.  
“I hear hospital food sucks.” And Chase grins.  
“That it does.”  
                                                                                   ~~~  
                                                          Epilogue  
“And that was another fabulous performance by the lovely Duchess.” Everything didn’t go back to normal. Real S: Waves ended up moving building and changing names. Now the adult nigh strip club goes by Countdown. What the club is counting down too, no one quite knows. Ashley still goes by Duchess at the club, and she still draws in the same men and grins and bares it but her smile only becomes real when a certain woman dressed in a business suit slinks in.  
Quan still comes around but everyone knows that he has been growing closer to an urban farmer named Artis, who farms wheat and always tells which of his neighbors have begun to grow something illegal in their fields. Of course nothing might come of it because Quan is Quan and for some reason his relationships never work out.  
Bryn is still Princess except now she performs only a few times a week, officially taking over as the bartender and smiling at everyone who enters. She doesn’t smile when a certain man walks through the door preferring instead to allow someone else to take over as she gives him a “personal dance”. For anyone who actually knows them, it’s really just them holding hands and making out.  
Chase and Nia got promoted, now working besides Quan instead of below him. Jeff unsurprisingly didn’t want to spend much time in jail and practically ratted out the entire circle. He is now in witness protection, drinking water and attaining those waves.  
David, the sweet teddy bear bouncer and M, Maya the DJ of the club brought Waves from the original owner Rachel (who might have been involved with Jeff’s scheme. Hey you never know with people these days.) And helped turn it into an even better club that welcomes all genders and sexualities and moved away from shady backroom deals to a nice place that can be rented out for parties. Seriously. Please call the club at 1-800 Cou –ntdn. Really great for sweet 16s.  
And they all lived. No one died. And that is your movie ending.

**Fin~**


End file.
